


Catharsis

by Luces



Series: South Park Kink Meme [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Caning, Cheating, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, M/M, Masochist!Eric, Rough Body Play, Sadist!Kyle, Smut, South Park Kink Meme, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, bottom!eric, top!kyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 22:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luces/pseuds/Luces
Summary: “Hey everyone! Get your tickets now for Kinkapalooza next month! They’re going to be auctioning off playdates for charity, and yours truly is one of the people to be auctioned!”This was it. The opportunity that Eric had waited years for. He was going to get his ticket, all right. And he was going to win that auction. Kyle would finally be his, if only for a night.





	Catharsis

**Author's Note:**

> The working title for this, up until this very moment, was "Revenge is Sweet"...but I think this is a more fitting title, even though it sounds much more serious.
> 
> This is a request fill for southparkkinkmeme.tumblr.com
> 
> Anon Request: Kyman: Where Kyle and Cartman meet in a sex club in their late 20s/ early 30s. Kyle is a dom, enjoying his life and fairly successful at his career, while Cartman, a sub, is using the club to cheat on his spouse. Kyle and Cartman come to an agreement, and Kyle is vicious, bringing up grudges he has had since he was 8.
> 
> I've been sitting on this story since September. I don't know if the original person who requested it is out there, but if you are, I hope you enjoy this!

“I’m home,” Eric called out, closing the front door behind him.

“Welcome home, honey!”

A curvaceous blonde floated into the room and up to Eric’s side. Her arms wrapped around his full waist. She squeezed him tight, her ample breasts squishing into his chest. He swore he could even feel her nipples, hard and poking through her dress.

“I made your favorite dinner tonight. You were late, so I put a plate together and left it in the fridge.”

She pulled back and looked up at him with her dark brown doe eyes. Anyone who’s attracted towomen would love her. Eric saw how people gawked at her when they walked around town together. Everyone fantasized about her. It made him feel special—powerful, even.

But he wasn’t attracted to her anymore, and he certainly wasn’t in love with her.

“I grabbed something on the way home, actually. I’m going to be in my office most of the night. I still have some work I need to finish,” he replied.

“Aww, baby, I was hoping we could get a little frisky before bed.”

She slid her hand down his torso and between his legs, cupping his groin and giving it a little squeeze. She bit her lower lip and gave him an intense come-hither look.

“But I understand that your work comes first,” she sighed, once she realized that he wasn’t going to budge on the matter.

“Don’t wait up for me,” he added as he headed down the hallway toward his office.

Eric closed the door to his office and sat down at his desk. As his computer booted up, he loosened his tie and unbuttoned his pants. It was already getting a bit cramped down there, but it wasn’t because of his bombshell of a wife. He opened up his browser and sighed when his eyes landed on what he had been thinking about all day.

That curly bright red hair. Those faint freckles that crossed over the bridge of his nose. Those forearms that had filled out quite nicely since high school. Kyle certainly stood out amongst all of the other dominant men on this site. He was quite active, too. He uploaded new pictures a few times a week, which gave Eric something to look forward to at the end of the day. Tonight, he was fortunate enough to find dozens of new pics from some event that Kyle had attended the past weekend. He put a hand down his pants and began to stroke himself while he looked at them.

These were _so_ worth the wait. They were like a photographic study of his hands—and by God, did Kyle have amazing hands. His fingers were long and elegant, but his palms were sturdy and could clearly pack a proper wallop, if the results of this spanking were any indication. According to the tags, the lucky owner of the ass that Kyle was abusing was GuardianAngelK. Eric felt a pang of jealousy. He closed his eyes and imagined what it would be like to feel Kyle’s hands on his ass. The taste of his fingers in his mouth. The feel of his nails scratching down his back.

Eric felt his orgasm drawing closer. He opened his eyes to look at the final photos. The ultimate result of the spanking. Kyle’s hands holding firmly onto his bottom’s hips. The skin of his bottom’s ass a mix of dark reds and purples. The bruising almost looked like a galaxy. Eric thought about how that must feel. Thought about the _pain_ , thought about the _throbbing_. He came, quietly grunting so that his wife wouldn’t hear. He shuddered as he milked his cock of everything it had. When he finally got to bed, he didn’t want there to be any chance that he could go again. He only had sex with his wife once a week, just enough to keep her from being suspicious of his extracurricular activities. Eric _did_ have to work late most nights, after all. At least, that’s what he _told_ her.

One thing he had never told her was that he was mostly homosexual—homoflexible, if you will. When he met her, she had ticked off all of the boxes that he tended to look for in a woman physically, and she was loyal and obedient, which he had known would work great for his professional career. She had turned out to be a truly great investment.

He also had never told her that he was kinky as fuck. Or that his mind was focused on this one guy from his childhood who he had always wanted, but could never have. Or that this one guy was _also_ kinky as fuck, and Eric had nightly dreams of getting beaten by him to the brink of death. It was not something that was viable in reality, but it was something that got Eric rock hard in theory.

Eric reclined in his desk chair and sighed. It would always be that—a fantasy. Kyle lived in New York City now and was a busy man with a highly regarded career. He had no reason to ever even think of giving Eric the time of day. Of course, it didn’t help that Eric had antagonized Kyle for the better part of his childhood. Eric liked to think that the past was the past, but he knew Kyle, and Kyle held a fucking grudge. It was one of the things that attracted Eric to him in the first place.

As Eric clicked back onto Kyle’s main profile, he noticed a new comment written by him at the top of the page.

“Hey everyone! Get your tickets now for Kinkapalooza next month! They’re going to be auctioning off playdates for charity, and yours truly is one of the people to be auctioned. Bring your wallets cause all of the money will be going to The Trevor Project!” 

This. This was it. The opportunity that Eric had waited years for. He was going to get his ticket, all right. And he was going to _win_ that auction. Kyle would finally be his, if only for a night.

 

* * *

 

It had been easy. She always believed him when he said something was for business. Every time he flew across the country to hook up with random dudes he found online who vaguely looked like Kyle, it was for a business trip. Every time he was out past midnight, cruising the fetish club in Denver for someone to beat his ass, it was because of mandatory business meeting with affiliates in Hong Kong. She never asked about the bruises, because she never saw them. Eric couldn’t remember the last time he’d had sex with his wife while the lights were on. If she grabbed his ass during sex and he winced, he just followed it up with a moan or two, and she assumed it was just a regular sex noise. If he still loved her, he might feel guilty, but he didn’t.

The trip had gone smoothly. Check-in was a breeze, and he had left his one small bag in the standard looking hotel room. Now he found himself in what was apparently the main dungeon, but all of the furniture was pushed off to the side and a small platform was set up against the back wall.

Eric felt slightly out of place around the other people. He was dressed fairly vanilla, as were a handful of others, but most people were letting their true selves out for the weekend. Bright bold hair colors, tattoos and piercings visible, latex dresses, and leather corsets, kilts, and boots peppered the space around him. He scanned around the room in search of his target.

There he was. Tall—he had had an inexplicable growth spurt right before high school graduation—and slender. Not quite as bony as he had been the last time Eric had seen him in person, but it _had_ been fourteen years, after all. Kyle clearly had started to work out since then, and he maintained a fit looking figure. His hair still reflected the fiery soul underneath his skin. Eric felt like it was even brighter than ever, but that could have been because of the lighting.

Eric felt his cock shift in his pants. Seeing Kyle across the room from him, in the flesh, was ten times better than any photo he could have seen online. He was a living, breathing person, and he was beautiful.

Kyle was standing and talking with three other people. He had a big smile on his face and the conversation was punctuated by a hearty laugh here or there. Eric squinted at the people he was with, trying to figure out if he knew them or not. He snuck a little closer to the group, still trying to keep his presence hidden from Kyle for now. When he got a better view of Kyle’s companions, he realized that they were Stan, Wendy, and Kenny from school—and they looked _way_ different than they had at graduation.

Stan had a half sleeve of aquatic mammals covering his left arm, and currently he was shirtless, wearing only a purple faux leather kilt to cover his bottom half. He was still fairly built from all those years playing sports. It was obvious that he had kept up with fitness since high school.

Wendy had streaks of blue and purple in her jet black hair, which was now much shorter and with an undercut. She had on a low-cut black latex dress, giving her ample cleavage. Eric felt his dick twitch at the sight. It was bringing back some old feelings from the time when he had a crush on Wendy. No… _no—_ he was here for Kyle only.

Kenny was dressed…surprisingly plain. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt, but he had several piercings on both ears, as well a lip ring and an eyebrow rings. His blond hair was as messy as ever, and it appeared that Kyle was rubbing his back while they spoke.

Kyle was dressed very business casual. Black dress pants, light blue button up shirt, a plain dark blue tie. Eric wished that he had been wearing the jacket that obviously went with the outfit. He had always pictured Kyle in a suit when he’d fantasized about him kicking his ass.

What really caught Eric’s attention, however, were Kyle’s big black boots. They looked heavy and thick. He bit his lip thinking about the things that Kyle could do to him from those boots alone. He had never realized that was something he needed until this very moment.

The lights began to flicker on and off, signaling the beginning of the auction. Kyle kissed Kenny on the cheek and moved over to a small group of people standing on the left side of the stage. Eric stood in the crowd while person after person was “auctioned” off. Some of them were fairly attractive and went for a decent amount of money. But none of them were _Kyle_.

When Kyle’s turn finally approached, he strode onto the stage, proud and tall, and stood in the center with his legs shoulder length apart. He exuded confidence. It was an extremely sexy look on him. Eric quickly double checked how much cash he had in his wallet. He wasn’t about to make a mistake now. Not when he’d made it this far.

The bidding quickly went from the double digits to the triple. Kyle was the most popular person who crossed the stage so far. Eric bided his time, waiting for when the bids began to slow down. He wanted to build the suspense. He wanted to reveal himself at precisely the right moment. When the bidding seemed to cap at seven hundred and eighty dollars, Eric made his move.

“Five thousand dollars.”

His hand was raised and all eyes were now on him. The emcee appeared speechless, looking to the organizers of the event for an idea of what to do. Kyle narrowed his eyes, trying to look into the crowd to see who would bid such an obscene amount of money on a single play date with him. Eric stared directly at Kyle, waiting for their eyes to meet. 

They locked eyes for a moment before the emcee asked for him to come speak with the organizers of the event. Kyle’s face had dropped into one of shock. Eric’s was all smiles.

 

* * *

 

Eric smiled sweetly as he looked at Kyle from across the table. His ultimate fantasy was finally going to happen. He had spoken with the organizers and proven that he was dead serious about the bid, and that he had the actual cash on him. They had approved the bid, and Kyle was his. The knot he had felt in his stomach before the auction had loosened, and now all he felt was gentle ripples of excitement throughout his body.

Kyle held the bridge of his nose between the fingers of his right hand. His eyes were squeezed shut in frustration. Some things never change. Eric felt his cock twitch, ever so slightly. He had always enjoyed seeing Kyle in that pose. It was the second reason he constantly antagonized him as a kid. The first reason was what brought him here today. Kyle had always been a sadist, in his own way. Eric knew it at a young age. He used physical violence toward Eric far too much for him to not have enjoyed it. It had just taken Kyle a lot longer to figure it out.

Kyle sighed. He slowly brought his hand down next to his other and laced the fingers together. He opened his eyes and looked directly into Eric's.

"No."

Eric raised an eyebrow. His smile faltered just a bit.

"Excuse me?" he asked politely. "I'm pretty sure I spent good money on you, Kyle. The rules of the auction explicitly stated that whoever bid the most money on a particular person won a play session with that person. I bid the most on you, so I want my reward."

"No. This is not fair. I don’t care what the rules say. I do not consent to this."

Kyle's face began to turn a beautiful shade of red. Eric knew that exact shade. It meant that Kyle was beginning to get angry. Good. He wanted him angry for this. He desperately craved Kyle's wrath.

"While consent is definitely important, I know you care passionately about the charity this money is going to. You wouldn't want me to retract my bid, now would you? Five thousand dollars is a lot of money. Haven't enough trans and nonbinary teens killed themselves? You wouldn't want to be indirectly responsible for their deaths, would you Kyle?"

Blood began to pulse into Eric's cock as he watched Kyle begin to shake. His green eyes narrowed and stared daggers into Eric's body. This was hotter than any porn he could have ever watched.

"You haven't fucking changed at all. Have you?" Kyle mused. He let out an irritated growl. "Fine. Let's begin the negotiation and get this over with."

Kyle leaned back in his chair and folded his arms. "What kind of play are you looking for?"

Eric smirked. This was what he had been waiting for.

"Everything."

Kyle rolled his eyes.

"You need to be more specific than that. Have you ever even _done_ this before?"

"Of course, Kyle. I want impact. Stingy, preferably. I want bondage. It doesn't matter if it's rope or cuffs or whatever. But most of all, I want _humiliation_." Eric cocked his head to the side. "You were always so good at putting me in my place. Think of it as for old times sake."

Kyle shifted uncomfortably in his seat. This was already more than he felt he had signed up for. He also knew that part of the deal of being one of the people auctioned off was that the play session people were bidding on was an hour long. He really didn't want to see Cartman's bare ass, let alone any other part of him without clothing. He continued to repeat to himself in his head _it's for a good cause, it's for a good cause._

"On a scale of zero to ten, how intense do you want your pain to be?"

"Eleven."

"That's not how it fucking works, _Cartman_."

"Please, call me Eric. For now at least. When we're playing, I'd like you to call me whatever horrible things you can think of. It gets me off."

Kyle shuddered. The last thing he wanted to think about was Cartman getting sexually aroused and orgasming.

“Okay, so I’m gathering from this that you like a lot of pain,” Kyle continued. “Is that true?”

“Yes. Give me all of the pain you can muster.”

“You _do_ realize that I’m a sadist, right? When told to give pain, I fucking _deliver_. There are no refunds for your bid if you call red five minutes in.”

“Call red?” Eric asked. “I don’t know what that means.”

Kyle quirked an eyebrow and stared at Eric in silence.

“Do I have something on my face?” asked Eric.

Kyle cricked his neck to the side and sighed. “No. I’m just wondering…what experience do you have? I mean, if you’re asking something as basic as what does call red mean, then I’m concerned. I don’t go full intensity on someone who’s just starting out.”

“Oh no no, you misunderstand, my dear Kahl.”

Kyle cringed. Clearly Cartman hadn't lost his talent for gross condescension over the years. It was one of the many things that made him feel mildly nauseated about doing a scene with him. But the size of his donation...Kyle felt trapped. He tried to keep telling himself that this was only for an hour, and then he never had to see him again.

He also tried to quiet the small part of him that was very interested in being able to beat the shit out of Cartman for everything he put him through when they were kids. That part of him was practically _salivating_ at the chance to inflict as much pain as possible, even if that would also satisfy Cartman. Kyle wanted to push him to see how far he could go. He kind of wanted Cartman to call red just so that they would both leave there knowing that Kyle could dish out more than Cartman could take. That would give Kyle unbelievable enjoyment.

“Really. _I_ misunderstand? The one with a fucking _PhD?”_

Kyle’s nails scratched at the wood table they occupied. Eric’s eyes flickered down to Kyle’s fingers and he mentally stored the sight and sound for later usage.

“Yes. I don’t know what red means because I don’t believe in safe words. I’m not a _quitter_ , Kyle. Never have been, never will be.”

Kyle rolled his eyes and wiped his hand down his face.

“You’re so full of shit, Cartman.” He sighed and adjusted himself in his seat. “Okay, whatever. How do you want to receive pain? Like what specifically do you want me to do?”

“Everything,” Eric said confidently.

The corners of Kyle’s lips were beginning to twitch in frustration. He subtly smirked, proud to know that he could still push all of Kyle’s buttons.

“I’ve been doing this for eleven years, Cartman.” Kyle leaned in closer. “ _I have many ways to hurt you.”_

Eric was glad that he was sitting down because he knew he was fully hard after that. He wanted to bottle up this moment and keep it with him forever. It was the ultimate spank bank material. He didn’t think that it was possible to want Kyle more than he previously had, but it turned out that he was wrong.

He swallowed hard and cleared his throat.

“Jeez, _brag_ much, Kyle? Fine. Why don’t you show me this embarrassment of riches you supposedly have and I’ll pick a few things.”

“You okay with doing that in the dungeon? I’d rather lay out everything there and then put away what I won’t need. Then we can get this damned over with.”

Eric stood up first and smiled sweetly. “I paid good money for this, Kyle. I’d like you to be a little more enthusiastic about it, please.”

He turned away and headed in the direction of the dungeon. He tugged down on the hem of his shirt, hoping to cover the small tent in his pants. Behind him, he could hear Kyle’s melodious growling in frustration. So far, this was going perfectly.

 

* * *

“What are _they_ doing here?” Eric scoffed.

Kyle looked over at the wall where Stan, Wendy, and Kenny—who was now fully naked—were standing guard, and smiled lovingly.

“They’re here to protect me.” He turned back to face Eric. “Just because I’m a sadist doesn’t mean I don’t need people to make sure I’m safe.”

Eric scoffed. “Yeah, it does. Jeez, Kahl, it sounds like you’re not a _real_ sadist. What would your fans online think if they knew that?” He made an exaggerated gasping noise for emphasis.

Kyle squeezed his eyes shut, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose once more.

“I. Don’t. Care. _This_ is how I do BDSM. _This_ is how I feel comfortable. You can either take it or leave it, Cartman. But if you leave it, please do it quickly because I do _not_ like my time being wasted.”

Eric raised his hands up in defense. “Got it.”

He looked down at the implements that he had chosen. A cane, a vampire glove, Kyle’s bare hand, and his boots. Eric had also made sure to explicitly ask again for humiliation and verbal degradation throughout the scene while he was perusing Kyle’s toys. He had tried to give Kyle blanket consent to do whatever he wanted, but Kyle didn’t accept. They had negotiated one major thing, though. Kyle was willing to consider the possibility of penetration during the scene, as long as Cartman promised to use the green-yellow-red system of safe words.

“I’m ready when you are,” he finally said before biting his lower lip.

“There are a few final things I need to know. Start getting undressed while I talk.”

There was a stern tone in Kyle’s simple order that started to get Eric flustered.

“Yes, Si-”

Kyle held his hand up. “No no no _no_. No calling me ‘Sir’. You and I don’t have that type of relationship. That’s something you have to _earn_. Just call me by my name, please and thank you.”

Something in Kyle’s eyes told Eric he was dead serious about this. It made a lump form in his throat.

“Yes, Kyle.”

Eric began to unbutton his shirt while Kyle proceeded. The fact that there were other people around him in the dungeon didn’t faze him. On the contrary, it made everything feel a little more exciting because others would be witness to this. Kyle wouldn’t be able to deny that this ever happened because it wasn’t in private. Even with his good standing within the community, he wouldn’t be able to convince everyone present to pretend that they didn’t see anything.

“One. How would you like to be tied up?” Kyle proceeded.

“I want my arms tied for the whole thing. For the caning and spanking, I should be tied to the bench. I’ve, uh…”

Kyle crossed his arms at Cartman’s hesitance.

“...I’ve been known to tried to squirm away or try to hit back at the beginning. Like when I’m first being hit. Instinct, I guess.”

Kyle’s posture softened. Maybe Cartman wasn’t completely full of shit when he said he had experience bottoming. Kyle was still highly suspicious of any kink community that would be willing to have Eric Cartman among its ranks, but he no longer assumed that this was just some way for Cartman to fuck with him one more time after all of these years.

“Okay. Good to know,” said Kyle. “Two. Wendy is an amazing rigger and I am not. Would you be willing to let her tie you to the bench for me?”

Eric slid his shirt off of his arms and placed it down on the floor next to the spanking bench. He glanced over at Wendy. She was leaning against the wall with her hands on her hips, watching him closely. She was currently alone, as it appeared that Stan and Kenny had left to engage in their own scene elsewhere

“Of course. I used to have a pretty huge crush on her back in school, so this would be fulfilling an old wet dream of mine.”

Eric relished in the sight of Wendy rolling her eyes and sticking out her tongue in disgust. It didn’t seem that she had changed that much, other than the fact that she had been quiet this entire time.

“Are you okay with tying him for me, love?”

Wendy simply nodded.

“Great. Lastly, are you one hundred percent certain that there is no place that you do not want to be spanked, slapped, or kicked? I know you already told me that you wanted me to hit anywhere, but I’m trying to make sure there is no doubt.”

Eric thought about it while unbuttoning his pants. Now that the reality of the situation was beginning to set in, he was being more introspective about his desires.

“No hitting my balls. Or my dick, either,” he quickly added. He pulled down his pants and briefs in one motion, stepping out of the legs and placing them on top of his discarded shirt.

“Really? That’s a shame. I was actually looking forward to breaking your balls. Literally this time.”

Eric glanced up at Kyle while removing his shoes. He almost stumbled backward when he saw the gorgeously sadistic smile on Kyle’s face. He took back what he had thought earlier about what Kyle was wearing. The pants, the shirt, the tie, plus those boots, gave him a look that was approachable in between scenes, but downright intimidating right now. It sent a shiver of anticipation up Eric’s spine.

Now that he was finally completely naked, he looked at Kyle who simply gestured toward the bench. Kyle had already placed down some plastic sheets on the floor and a few chucks pads on top of the bench itself, just in case any bodily fluids were to escape. Eric felt butterflies rush through his stomach. His deepest fantasies were about to become reality.

He knelt onto the bench and placed his chest down against the middle cushion, his arms resting comfortably by his side. He felt the cool air of the hotel against his bare ass, and it gave him a feeling of vulnerability. It was incredibly exciting.

Eric lifted his head to see Wendy approaching him. Up close, he could see exactly how the latex clung to her curves. He could smell the latex and the faint hint of either the body wash or shampoo that she had used that morning. The combination was rather intoxicating.

She held two bundles of rope in her hands, one red and one teal. After she unraveled the first one, she threaded it through metal eyes that were on either side of the bench. She unraveled the second one before finally speaking.

“Put your arms behind your back, please.”

Eric laughed to himself, but still complied.

“I never thought I’d hear Wendy Testaburger say the word ‘please’ to me.”

He heard her grunt in displeasure as she started a single column tie around his right wrist. He was honestly impressed by how quick and fluid her motions were as she wrapped the rope around his arms.

“By the way, Wendy. Your tits look really hot in that dr— _uhn!”_

Wendy had tightened the rope too much in response. He had hoped to get a rise out of her as well, but he hadn’t anticipated her reaction being this.

“ _Wendy…_ ” Kyle said in warning. “Loosen it, love.”

Wendy groaned.

“You know better than that, even if he deserved it. Come on, now.”

" _I know, I know,_ " she sighed, reluctantly obeying. "You'd better make him pay for it, though. Make him _suffer_."

She finished locking the tie, then used the second rope to secure Eric's bound arms to the bench.

"Oh you know I will."

Kyle laughed, smooth, and almost _sinister_. The sound of Kyle's voice was downright sexy, almost like a tiger’s purr, but he also sounded quite calm. It caused Eric to feel a tad conflicted. A major part of his fantasy was that Kyle would unleash that fiery personality that he had grown to love all those years ago. Eric didn't want quiet and cool Kyle. He wanted fire and brimstone, and if Eric Cartman was only good at one thing, it was getting that kind of reaction out of Kyle Broflovski.

“Will you quit talking about your periods and get going already!”

He heard Kyle crack his knuckles behind him and knew he had made his point.

He felt Kyle’s hand press against the skin of his ass. It gently rubbed circles over each cheek, drawing out the anticipation to the first slap. Eric felt the subtle calluses on his fingertips. A man with a PhD obviously wouldn’t have blue collar hands, so he knew they must have been obtained from somewhere else. A tingle ran down Eric’s spine as he thought of how many times Kyle would have had to paddle, whip, cane, flog, or crop people to develop actual _calluses_. He couldn’t tell if the tingle was from the thought or from the roughness against his ass. It was probably from both.

Kyle’s hand finally left the warm skin of Eric’s bottom only to return with a smack. 

Wait. _That was it?_

The slap was _barely_ that. Eric felt a little bit of a sting, but if this was how Kyle was going to play, then this was a complete waste of time.

While he was in his head about the intensity at which Kyle was starting, Kyle landed another hit. It was equal in strength, but a few inches lower. Then another one, before moving over to the other cheek. He repeated this a few times—a few to the left, and a few to the right.

Eric interrupted on the fourth rotation.

“Jesus tapdancing Christ, will you fucking _spank me_ already? I paid good money to get wrecked! I thought you were a fucking sadist, Jew!”

Eric heard Kyle breathing hard through his nose behind me, and he knew that Kyle’s nostrils were flared. He peeked up at Wendy and saw her give Kyle a concerned look. One that said _are you sure you’re okay?_ He then watched as she nodded and turned her gaze to him. Her eyes were filled with vitriol, but she remained still.

Kyle took a piece of Cartman’s flesh between his fingers and pinched, twisting his fingers as he did to make it hurt even more. Cartman let out a scream that almost took some of the other kinksters out of their headspace. Kyle released his hold and leaned forward toward Cartman’s ear.

“Don’t you _ever_ speak to me like that again. _Got it?”_ he asked, his voice just above a whisper.

Eric’s eyes had rolled back in his head. The pain was so good. He didn’t answer Kyle in a timely manner, meaning that Kyle then grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled Eric’s head back so he was looking right up at him.

“This is what you want, huh? No warm-up? Just intense pain straight out the gate? I can give that to you. I can give that to you in _fucking spades_. But you need to fucking _answer me_ when I speak to you, _you fat piece of shit_.”

Eric’s eyes focused in on Kyle’s face. _There_ was that fire. That _fury_. Eric felt his dick ache between his legs, and licked his bottom lip.

“Got it,” he said, swallowing hard.

“What was that?” Kyle asked, raising his eyebrow.

“I got it, Kyle. I won’t speak to you like that ever again.”

Kyle could see some faint glimpses of fear mixed with arousal behind Cartman’s eyes. It was one of his favorite things to see in someone he’s topping. He wanted _more_. He was going to _get_ more.

“Good. Now shut your bigoted mouth and let me get back to work.”

Kyle pushed Cartman’s head back down and released his grip. Eric’s breaths were heavier than they had been just a few moments ago.

Kyle returned to his previous position, spreading his feet shoulder width apart. He spit into his palm before rubbing it against Eric’s cheeks. He didn’t hesitate to begin raining down hard slaps onto Eric’s ass. He kept the rhythmic beat that he always used, but the pace was faster than he typically played. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to keep up this speed and intensity for very long, so he decided to use it as a gut check.

“Is this what you wanted?” he barked in between smacks. “You want straight pain? You want an imprint of my hand _burned_ into your ass?”

“ _Fuck yes!”_ Eric moaned out, unexpectedly.

Kyle smiled. Never would he ever have thought that he would enjoy hearing Eric Cartman moan those words, let alone moan them while Kyle was spanking him with his bare hand. Still, he felt that same pleasure that he always did when he played...and when he felt this way, he liked to goad his bottom.

“What was that?” Kyle asked. He landed a particularly sharp slap across the lower part of Eric’s left buttock.

“I...uh…” Eric was having difficulty forming words in between the noises he made with each hit.

“ _Uhh, uhh!_ Use your fucking words, dumbass!”

“I-I said...fuck yes…”

“Fuck yes _what?”_

_“Fuck yes, I want your hand marked on my ass!”_ Eric finally spit out.

Kyle halted his smacks, temporarily satisfied. He curled the fingers of his right hand and raked his nails across the bright red skin. Eric’s whole body shook at the feeling. It somehow stung, burned, and tickled all at the same time.

Kyle decided that he wanted to push further with Eric’s supposed interest in his hands. He crouched down next to Eric so that they were on eye level with one another. 

“And why is that, do you suppose? Hmm? What is it about my hands that has you moaning like a whore?”

Eric turned his head to the side. Kyle was staring at him hard, and smirking. Eric tried to thrust his hips forward—just a little bit—to try to feel any sort of friction against his erection. He swallowed hard and tried to answer before Kyle pinched him again.

“Cause your hands are perfect. Long fingers. Solid palm. Perfect. I knew that since high school.”

Kyle was taken aback. He hadn’t expected that as an answer. He glanced down at his hands, then back at Eric. Then he had a delightful idea. He wanted to see how far he could push Eric. He _had_ said that he wanted humiliation.

“I accept your answer. You’ve done well so far, so here’s a reward for you.”

Kyle held his hand out in front of Eric’s face.

“If you like my hands so much, then take my fingers in your mouth.”

“Wha— _uuhn?”_

As soon as Eric opened his mouth to question Kyle, he found three long, slender fingers in his mouth. Kyle pushed them deep inside, probing Eric’s warm, wet mouth.

“Suck on ‘em. Show me how much you want this, and maybe I’ll take out my cane.”

Eric closed his lips around Kyle’s fingers and sucked. He rubbed his tongue on the pads of his fingers. For a moment, he thought he could taste a hint of salt on them. He realized he was tasting the sweat from his ass on Kyle’s fingers, and he let out a particularly loud moan.

“That’s it, you pig. _Taste them_.”

Kyle slowly thrust his fingers in and out. He grinned at the feeling of Eric’s mouth vibrating around his hand when he moaned. He wrapped his thumb up under Eric’s jaw and squeezed, his fingers pressing down on Eric’s tongue.

“You’re a little piggie, aren’t you?”

Eric made some sort of unintelligible noise and tried to nod his head.

“Say it. Say you’re a little piggie.”

Eric began to open his mouth, but Kyle held up his free hand to stop him.

“And make sure to really _enunciate_. I want to be able to hear you clearly.”

“Owmm...ah liwwel pigg—” Eric tried to say before he began to gag on Kyle’s fingers.

“Aww, little piggie has a gag reflex? That’s too bad. I was thinking of fucking little piggie’s throat later, but I’m not really into gagging, you know?”

Kyle pulled his fingers out of Eric’s mouth. Eric audibly whined before coughing and catching his breath. He felt small warm droplets of tears in the corner of his eyes. He tried to turn his head to see what Kyle was going to do next, but still lost sight of him in his periphery.

The silence while he waited for Kyle’s next move was the most excruciating part of their scene so far. His mind buzzed with ideas of what Kyle might do next. Would he continue spanking him with his bare hand? Would he move on to the cane? What if he spanked him with the vampire glove? _Oh god...what if he spanked him with the vampire glove?_

Luckily for Eric, the wait was finally over when he heard the whistle of a cane flying through the air. It hit his still-red ass firmly across the middle. Eric cried out, his back arching and his body squirming to get away. Wendy’s rope held him tight and rubbed against his skin. His toes curled behind him and he pushed his ass out more. It was a strange sensation. Instinctually trying to get away from the pain, but craving more of it at the same time.

“You know…” Kyle began, “I normally don’t give my cane to those who those who aren’t able to accomplish what I ask of them. But…”

He lightly tapped the cane against the round, soft globes, biting his lower lip as he watched them clench in anticipation.

“...this is your first, and only, time playing with me, so I’ll let your gagging incident and poor articulation slide.” 

As he spoke, he swung the cane once more, leaving a deep red line across Eric’s lower buttocks. He brought the cane to his side and tapped it against his leg while he watched Eric writhe in agony. He looked over at Wendy for a moment and smiled when he saw how happy she looked to be witnessing Cartman’s pain. It felt great to get enjoyment himself from the scene, but also know that he was putting on a good show for one of his partners.

_Thwack! Thwack! Thwack!_ Three more lashes was all it looked like Eric could handle. Kyle had a feeling that if he had been asked, he would have said he could take more, but Kyle was way more experienced than him, and knew how to read body language. It was time to move on.

Kyle stood back and admired his handiwork. Eric’s ass looked like it had been cooked up on a grill and was ready to eat. Not that he planned on eating his ass. No, if anyone’s ass was going to be eaten tonight, it was going to be his own.

He bent over to put his cane down. He didn’t want to put it back into his toy bag until it had been properly cleaned. He stood back up with his vampire glove in hand. He slipped it onto his left hand and motioned over to Wendy.

He pointed to the tie that secured Eric to the spanking bench and Wendy knew what he wanted done. Kyle positioned himself in front of Eric and crouched down. He took his bare hand and gently stroked the brown hair, matted down with sweat in the front.

“You’ve done well so far. I’m surprised. You were such a fucking pussy back in school that I thought you’d crumble after a few hits. It’s honestly pretty impressive.”

He looked up at Wendy as she began to undo some of her earlier work.

“Your ass is pretty spent. There’s not too much more I could do to it. That is…unless…”

Kyle brought the vampire glove into view. He made sure that Eric got an up close and personal look at the tiny spikes protruding from the fingertips and palm. Kyle softly caressed Eric’s face, the spikes lightly scratching against his skin. He shuddered at the sensation.

“...I use this. I’ve only spanked a couple of people with this, but when I have, I’ve gone for blood.”

Kyle grinned when he saw that fear behind Cartman’s eyes again.

“I beat your ass so hard that the blood is pooling nicely against the skin. It wouldn’t take much to break it open and let it all come pouring out. I bet it would look beautiful. Like black paint oozing out of your skin. You blood is black, like your soul, right?”

Kyle laughed at his own joke, then took a deep breath.

“Then again...I wouldn’t want to risk your blood accidentally infecting anyone with whatever you might be carrying. Like that time when you gave me AIDS. Do you remember that, Eric? Do you?”

Kyle took Eric’s chin in his gloved hand, the spikes poking into the scruff that hadn’t been shaved off that morning. Kyle squeezed his fingers, slowly, deliberately. He stared into Eric’s eyes as they began to widen along with the increase in pressure.

Eric tried his best to tolerate the tiny pin pricks that were digging into his face. They probably couldn’t really hurt him—do any long lasting damage, that is—but the minuscule surface area meant that it hurt a lot more than he would have predicted. The fact that Kyle had actually used his first name was not lost on him. He slowly nodded his head.

“Yeah. That sure was a fun _fucking_ adventure, huh? Sure, we turned out okay in the end, but you still gave me AIDS. Out of fucking _spite_. Who does that?”

Eric wasn’t sure what to do. He couldn’t move his head much with Kyle’s tight grip on his jaw. When he tried to move it, Kyle simply squeezed tighter. He had felt the rope keeping him on the bench release and heard Wendy step away again. It was just him and Kyle once more. He assumed Kyle wanted him to answer him, but he was honestly scared of what Kyle would do next, based on his answer.

Kyle smacked Cartman across the face with his bare hand when he didn’t get an answer.

_“Who does that?”_ Kyle said through gritted teeth. 

He slapped Cartman once again, sending a burst of adrenaline through his body.

“I do. I did,” Eric mumbled.

“I'm sorry. I couldn't _fucking_ hear you through your _bullshit_. _Enunciate!”_

Kyle smacked Eric across the face again. Eric's mouth opened, but all he could do was make a pathetic whining noise. Kyle smiled at the noise. Eric was finally able to form words after one more smack.

_“I_ did! _I_ gave you AIDS, out of spite!”

Kyle slapped him again. _“Say it again!”_

“I gave you AIDS!”

Smack. _“Again!”_

The sound of Kyle's hand against Eric's cheek was loud and crisp with each strike as he made Eric continue to repeat himself. The sound of Eric's voice soon dissolved into incoherent sobbing as tears began to stream down his face. The fingertips of the vampire glove pricked deeper into his flesh. It hurt.

_It hurt so damn good._

To someone who didn’t understand, Eric’s tears may have looked like they were a negative response to Kyle’s insistence on him repeating himself, or to the many slaps that were being sent across his cheek. But Eric knew the truth of why he was crying. These were tears of unbridled _bliss._ He was sailing through a sea of endorphins and Kyle was his captain. He had never felt something so wonderful in his entire life. That was definitely worthy of some tears.

Kyle stopped smacking Cartman as soon as the tears began. He relaxed his grip on his chin, just enough so that he still maintained a feeling of control. His head cocked to the side and he watched. Just watched as the man who had brought him all kinds of misery his entire life cried in front of him. It’s not like it was a new thing, something rare. No, Kyle had seen Cartman cry more times than he could remember. However, he had never been in this position when it happened.

“I’m not surprised that you’re crying,” he said.

He shifted his position so he was kneeling to the side of Cartman’s face.

“You cried all the time as a kid. Whenever you didn’t get your way, mostly, but my favorite times were after I had kicked your ass. _Fuck_ , I loved that.” He laughed softly. “I suppose not much has really changed, has it?” He leaned in closer, whispering. “You know...there was one thing I never got to do, though.”

A chill ran through Eric’s body as Kyle slowly licked up his right cheek.

“Mmm, Cartman’s tears. They taste like _mediocrity. Failure. Racism_. And…” He sensually lapped at the tears rolling down the left cheek. “...a hint of KFC.”

Kyle stood up and took a few steps back. “Now get onto the floor.”

Eric slowly tried to move from his position on the bench, but found it more difficult than expected. His body wasn’t prepared to move on its own volition. He turned his head toward Kyle, his eyes pleading for help.

“You can’t move, can you?” His eyes softened with sympathy. He knew it wasn’t uncommon to actually become physically helpless during a scene. “Okay, come on then.”

Kyle gently guided Eric into an upright position before helping him to stand. Eric staggered slightly when his weight shifted from his knees to his feet. He was then led a few feet away to a blue gym mat on the floor. Kyle helped him back onto his knees before pushing him to the ground.

“I hope you’re ready for these boots, Cartman, cause I’ve been known to get a little intense when I get someone on the floor like this.”

Eric looked up at him—his eyes wide, his lips parted. Everything about his body language screamed _Yes please!_ Kyle felt himself strain against his pants. He paused for a moment to acknowledge this, but did not want to linger on it too much. The thought of being sexually aroused by Eric Cartman was too much for him to deal with at the moment.

He lifted his foot and stomped down on Eric’s thigh. He watched Eric’s reaction as he gradually walked around to the other side. It was more writhing in sweet agony than wincing in unbearable pain, so he did the same move to the other thigh. He repeated this to both upper arms.

“You sure do love this,” Kyle mused.

He moved on to roughly nudging Eric on the side of his body. Gradually the nudges gained strength until he was kicking him with quite a bit of force.

“You must have loved when Wendy beat you to a bloody pulp back in fourth grade. Is that when you first realized you had weird, _fucked up_ desires?” he asked, although he did not expect a response.

He moved around the mat, sending the toe of his boot repeatedly into Eric’s limbs and torso. He became more vocal as he worked, grunting and yelling out as he unleashing years of pent up frustration. As a finale, he placed his foot on Eric’s chest and stepped over him.

When Eric rolled over onto his side, looking like he was trying to protect his body, Kyle slowed down. He crouched down close to Eric’s face.

“This. Your sick lust for pain and degradation. This was why you constantly pushed me, huh? Pushed me to the point of smacking the fucking smile from your face. To the point of punching you in the face. I bet you would’ve come in your fucking pants if I had broken your jaw back then. Yeah, you would have. Isn’t that right?”

He stood back up and pressed his foot into Eric’s back, pushing him over onto his stomach. He placed his boot on Eric’s abused ass and ground the sole against it. Eric cried out. His wrists rubbed against the rope. His fingers flexed and stretched at the intense pain. 

Kyle found it beautiful. He bit his lip and growled. His dick was at the point of feeling painful, and he could no longer ignore his baser desires. He bent over and untied the rope from around Eric’s wrist as fast as he could. When he was finished, he tossed the rope toward Wendy. Kyle stepped in front of Eric and pushed his head around with his foot a few times before lifting his chin up off the ground with the toe of his boot.

“It’s your lucky day, Eric. I’m gonna fuck you.”

He dropped down to his knees, quickly undoing his belt and pants and shoving them down around his thighs. He grabbed Eric’s shoulders and pulled up, coaxing him onto all fours.

Eric’s eyes met Kyle’s erect cock for the first time. To most people, it would be considered average, but to Eric, it was perfect. Just the right thickness and length to feel full and hit all the right spots without being too much. He was recently trimmed, and there was the faint glisten of precum on the head. Eric quickly licked his lips to prevent himself from drooling onto the mat.

“You want this, don’t you?” Kyle asked, holding his cock in his hand. “You’re dripping onto the mat from both ends.”

Kyle inched his dick closer to Eric’s mouth. He wrinkled his nose and moved it away again when Eric stuck out his tongue to try to lick the precum off the tip.

“ _Ah ah ahh…_ ” Kyle scolded. “That’s not what your mouth is for. Instead, I’m going to make you do the thing you always wanted to make me to do.”

Kyle pinched Eric’s ear, using it to guide his head closer, and rubbed his cock all over Eric’s face.

“Suck my balls, fatass.”

Eric opened his mouth, allowing Kyle’s balls to fit nicely inside. He slathered them with his tongue, making sure that every inch of skin was covered. He suckled on them, moaning at the taste, and practically trying to swallow them whole. Eric soon pulled his mouth off and dragged his tongue up the underside of Kyle’s cock. Kyle shuddered and moaned in response, and for a moment considered letting him continue, but ultimately decided against it.

“No,” he said, taking his dick away from a whining Eric. “You don’t _deserve_ that.”

He stood up and finished removing his pants. He chose to leave his shirt on, which Eric thought was incredibly sexy. Kyle slipped a condom and a trial packet of lube out of the side pocket of his toy bag and tore the condom open with his teeth. He knelt back down on the ground behind Eric and worked on rolling the condom on.

“What _you_ deserve,” he said through his teeth as he tore open the lube, “is for me to fuck you for _my_ pleasure alone.”

He spit out the wrapper and drizzled some lube onto the condom, and emptying the rest of the packet into the crack of Eric’s ass.

“I’m not going to touch your sad excuse for a dick, and I’m not going to bother to take my time so that you get any enjoyment. If you happen to get off from it, so be it.”

Eric let out a pathetic sounding whine and lowered his chest to the mat, pushing his bruised ass higher in the air. Kyle dug his fingers into the thick flesh and relished in the loud yelp that emanated from Eric’s mouth.

“I hope it hurts you nearly as much every time I thrust in,” Kyle purred.

He spread Eric’s cheeks with one hand and used the other to rub his cock between them. The feeling of the tip sliding back and forth over his tight hole made Eric almost want to cry again. His body tensed up when he felt the pressure from the head slowly starting to push in. He relaxed into the feeling, pushing his weight back against Kyle, and sighing happily once Kyle was all the way in. 

“Greedy fucker,” Kyle laughed.

He gave a couple slow, long thrusts to make sure that Eric was ready—he didn’t want to give him pleasure, but he also didn’t want to cause any undesired pain—before going all out. His thrusts were fast and rough, but that seemed to be exactly what Eric craved. It only took a minute for all of that pent up energy to come spilling out onto the mat.

Kyle cackled at how quickly Eric came. He leaned down, his chest pressing into Eric’s back, and muttered into his ear.

“That didn’t take long, did it? It’s pretty embarrassing how quickly you came. You must have _really_ wanted this, huh? You know, you always mocked me for being a ginger and Jewish...but you were obviously just trying to hide the fact that you had the hots for me, _weren’t you?”_

Kyle ran his fingers through Eric’s hair and tugged back on it, lifting his head up off the ground.

“Tell me much do you love this kosher dick,” he ordered. “Say it.”

“I love your kosher dick,” Eric mumbled.

Kyle yanked on Eric’s hair. _“Say it!”_ he snarled.

_“I love your kosher dick!”_

Kyle shoved Eric’s head to the mat and moaned loudly as he came. He quickly pulled out of Eric immediately and fell back onto the mat beside him. Eric remained in the same position, his used ass still in the air.

After a few breaths, Kyle sat up and helped Eric onto his side. He removed the condom and tied it off, wiping his hands on the towel that Wendy had brought him. He finally got up to dispose of the soiled towel, grabbing a glass of water for the both of them on the way back. He drank his right away and left the other glass in front of Cartman. He then went to retrieve a blanket from the corner of the dungeon, placing it over Eric to keep him warm while the endorphin high wore off. Kyle sat down next to him and stared off into the middle distance while waiting for the man beside him to come down from subspace enough to speak.

What _was_ this, really? This whole experience felt a little like a fever dream. Bizarre, but...if Kyle was _truly_ honest with himself...he kinda liked it. No, he _really_ liked it. He was still feeling the buzz he always got while playing, and that almost always disappeared after he came. But here he was, still feeling hypersensitive, his nerves still lit up. He had gone into this reluctantly, but he came out on the other side, and—maybe it was the top-space buzz talking, but—he was ready to do it all over again.

He kinda wanted to ask Eric if he would like to do it all over again sometime.

Kyle decided to gather Eric’s discarded clothes and fold them up for him to kill time. He wasn’t quite sure what Eric liked for aftercare, so he figured he’d just try doing some nice things for him. While he was folding his pants, he felt a buzzing in the pocket. Kyle pulled out Eric’s phone and saw a missed call from—

When Eric finally stirred back to life, he had a view mostly of Kyle’s back as he sat facing away from him. Kyle appeared pensive. He turned to look over his shoulder when he heard Eric slowly getting up from the mat.

“How’re you feeling?” Kyle asked.

Eric opened his mouth, but only let out a breathy sigh.

“Yeah, that happens sometimes,” Kyle replied. “It’s okay. Don’t push yourself.”

Kyle went back to his silent thoughts. He mindlessly bit on his thumbnail. A moment later, he felt a heavy weight press down against his back as Eric wrapped his arms around him in a tight embrace.

“Thank you, Kyle. You were more amazing than I ever could have dreamed. This was worth every cent.”

Kyle shifted his weight, leaning away from Cartman.

“Yeah…speaking of those cents, what do you tell your wife when she asks where all that money has gone? Or does she even know that it existed in the first place?”

Kyle held the cell phone in front of him, jaw clenched, before he tossed it over his shoulder at Eric.

“I, uh… Well, you know…I work in a really conservative field…discretion is important…I can’t come out about this sort of thing…” Eric mumbled.

Kyle had heard these excuses hundreds of times, and he didn’t buy them anymore now than he ever had in the past. He held his hand up in the air. He was only slightly surprised when Eric actually stopped talking because of it.

“Look. I’ve heard all of that horse shit before. I don’t expect you to out yourself to co-workers or even friends. Most people keep their kink to themselves because they _can_ lose jobs or friendships. But if I had known that you had a wife who I was helping you cheat on, this here tonight would have _never_ happened. I _don’t_ play with cheaters, Eric. I practice ethical non-monogamy, and I expect my play partners to do the same, or at least to have some form of mutual agreement about play without their partner. _This_ …”

Kyle held his fingers to his mouth and laughed quietly, but there was no mirth behind it.

“…This is unacceptable. I was _going_ to talk to you about potentially meeting up to play again someday. I was _going_ to tell you how I had a really amazing time, despite everything from our past. But I can’t if this is how you treat the people who care about you, and you supposedly care about in return.”

Kyle stood up and turned to face Eric, still seated on the floor.

“If you ever want to change…if you ever decide to become a better person and stop treating people like they’re expendable, like their feelings don’t matter as much as your enjoyment…hit me up. You know where to find me.”

Eric watched as Kyle walked over to Wendy, Stan, and Kenny, who opened their arms and surrounded him in a large, warm group hug. Eric swallowed, feeling a pang of jealousy in his chest. He slowly got dressed, and when he was done, he realized that Kyle and the others had left the dungeon when he wasn’t looking. That feeling of jealousy hadn’t gone away yet.

Eric wandered around the hotel, glancing at a few vendor booths on his way to the bar. He nursed a whiskey for a good hour, the events of the night swirling in his mind like the brown liquor swirling in his glass.

He finally made it back up to his room and sat on his bed. He pulled his phone from his pocket and stared at the screen. His fingers smoothly slid across it as he unlocked the screen and hit redial. His stomach was in knots when he heard her voice on the other end.

“Hey…honey? There are some things we need to talk about.”


End file.
